This Could Hurt
by Dlvvanzor
Summary: Because everyone likes bondage. Oneshot. Yuki/Shuichi, Shuichi/Yuki. Gently OOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Shuichi gasped for air, his back arching beyond his control, clutching desperately at the sheets. "Y... Yu..." he moaned. He knew how much this sound drove his lover on, but it was hardly a voluntary reaction. Their breath came in ragged gasps, together. One of the few times they were in sync in any way.

They knew they were both on the edge. "Please..." Shuichi breathed.

The writer was not one to disappoint. Still grinding their torsos together, Yuki reached around and took hold of Shuichi's straining member, fingering him between his pointer finger and thumb. Shuichi moaned.

"What, you ready?'

"Shut up, you know I am."

Yuki grinned, tonguing Shuichi's ear, making sure he could feel his hot breath. "You sure about that?"

"What's that supposed to mean!? Make love to me or I'll flip you over and have my way with you!"

"Whatever you say," Yuki whispered.

He stopped grinding and pulled back. "You know me. This could hurt."

Shuichi struggled. "That's it. Turn over. I'm gonna rape you."

This actually made Yuki smile. "Tomorrow. Today I'm still seme."

"Whatever!"

Yuki let out a spooky ghost of a laugh and drove into Shuichi with all his considerable strength.

When it was over (A/N: Haha skipped it), Yuki let himself fall on top of his little singer. In all honesty, this was Shuichi's favorite part. Just being close to him, feeling his heavy breath, his sweaty body. He wanted to proclaim his undying love, but he also didn't want to ruin the moment.

Turns out he didn't need to. Yuki rolled off of him and walked out of the room. In the direction of his study.

Shuichi turned over and sat up. "What the hell, Yuki?! How could that have inspired you?!? You writing yaoi now?!? Can I read them? No wait get back here and CUDDLE ME!!!" There was no response. "I HATE YOU!"

Shuichi forced his aching body out of bed and into some clean clothes. Normally he would walk around naked for a while as a reward to Yuki for a butt well done, but at the moment he was too pissed off. "Stupid Yuki. I am not a drive through!" He drooped. "What's with the drive by butt sex? Doesn't he want to cuddle?"

He moped around for a while, then heard Yuki call up to him. "I'm going out."

He ran as fast as his throbbing butt would allow to the door. "Bye!"

Yuki was secretly very proud of the slightly bent-over posture of his lover. "Bye," he said, and leaned down to kiss him. Shuichi sighed as Yuki pulled back. "I won't be gone long."

"Okay."

Shuichi watched as his lover closed the door behind him.

And then Shuichi got an exceedingly evil idea. "Let's see what exactly that inspired."

It didn't take him long to hack into the computer. He knew the password would be something about Yuki I, it was only a matter of guessing what. He opened Microsoft Word, looked at Recent Documents. The most recent thing was called 'Notes.' He clicked on it and another password box came up.

"Really?" He tried the first password with no success.

Twenty minutes later, he was frustrated but not discouraged. His guesses were getting a little desperate now. And then one of them worked. Shuichi tried to remember what he had guessed. His eyes widened when it dawned on him. "His password is... Shuichi's_Ass? Seriously? I _really_ didn't see that coming."

He opened the document and began to read it. It was a profile of a character named after him. He read on. No. It was a profile _of _him.

_'Name- Shuichi Shindou_

_Occupation- Lead singer of Bad Luck_

_Likes- Singing, Nittle Grasper, me, Hiroshi_

_Dislikes- Being ignored by me_

_Height- Short_

_Weight- Small_

_Other- He's an overly-emotional little freak._

_Notes- Wants to play seme next time. Bondage?'_

Shuichi stared at the screen. Yuki wondered if he was into bondage? Of _course_ he was into bondage! "Everyone likes bondage," he mused out loud to himself.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Shuichi would have crapped himself if his butt weren't so sore. "Sorry!" he blurted out.

Yuki shrugged. He must have been in a REALLY good mood, because Shuichi noticed that he (Shuichi) was still alive. "It's _your_ profile. And I'm the one taking notes on my own lover. Although I'm impressed you got through both passwords."

"My ass if one of your passwords."

"I like your ass."

"Fair enough." Shuichi noticed that he was holding a bag. "What's in there?"

"Bondage."

"Excellent."

"Shall we?"

"Ukes first," Shuichi said with a smile.

"You're not joking."

"Nope. Be afraid."

Yuki paled a bit. "I am, a little."

Shuichi's grin expanded. "Go to your room, take off your clothes, and lay on your bed." Shuichi could tell he liked the idea. He was already out the study door. The singer stripped and stroked himself to attention. Looking through the bag, he picked out a pair of handcuffs. Start with the classics.

He walked into Yuki's bedroom and Yuki's eyes went wide.

Shuichi straddled him, sitting right on his crotch, leaning over him, rubbing himself against him like a cat, in order to attach one end of the handcuffs to the bed post. Then he took Yuki's hand, putting his mouth around his fingers, sucking them one by one, discreetly putting the handcuff loosely on his wrist.

Yuki looked worried, but also intrigued.

Shuichi kissed him hotly, deeply. "You know me," he quoted, using his sexiest purr. "This could hurt."

End


End file.
